Territory Actions I
This page deals with mechanics for acquiring and maintaining Territory. These are basic, indispensable rolls, useful for all those who want to get involved in the domain system. 'Acquiring domain' 'First step: Investigation' Extended. Wits + Investigation + Information Wits + Streetwise + Information Cost: 1 Downtime per roll Modifiers: Consolidation, Sites, Resources, Status/Allies/Retainer, Animalism, Auspex, Protean/2, Cacophony Savvy This step is used to establish baseline information about the territory to be claimed. Select from among these questions: *What crises are active in this territory? *Who is the Regent (has Claim) over this territory? *Who has control over the mortals (has Clout) in this territory? *What influences are prevalent in this community? *Which organisations are active in this community? *Who are the important stakeholders of the community? 'Second step: Canvassing' Manipulation + Socialize - Stability Manipulation + Politics - Stability Cost: 1 Downtime per roll Modifiers: Consolidation, Sites, Resources. Status/Allies/Retainer may be used if the territory has an associated influence. This roll represents the act of gaining sway over the mortals in a territory. It is where you meet all the mortal stakeholders, bribe, blackmail, intimidate, wine and dine your way to control over a territory. Winning the canvassing roll gains you Clout. The target no. of success for the roll is Territory rating x 5. Each roll is rolled individually. ''Teamwork The number of assisting players for each party is capped by the Territory Rating. Therefore, a Rating 1 Territory can have the main player and one helper making the roll (in each team). A Rating 5 Territory can have the main player and five other helpers making the roll in each team. If the number of assisting players exceeds the cap allowed by the Territory Rating, the team will take penalties, as follows; *-1 per extra player for rolls to cover up the activity. *If the number of your teammates exceeding the cap is 2 or less, players who are active in the territory will automatically get notification about your activities. *If the number of your teammates exceeding the cap is 4 or less, players who are active in the surrounding territories (those that share a border) will automatically get notification about your activities. *If the number of your teammates exceeding the cap is 6 or less, players active two territories away will automatically get notification about your activities. *If the number of your teammates exceeding the cap is 8 or less, every player in the Vampire sphere will automatically get notification about your activities. **Being “active” is defined as owning a Merit associated with the territory (such as Haven, Feeding Grounds, Herd, etc) or taking an off-screen action that requires a roll (patrolling, gaining influence, improving territory, etc, excluding hunting rolls and cover up rolls). 'Patrolling' Wits + Streetwise + Awareness In forest-type territories, Survival can be used in place of Streetwise. '''Cost': 1 Downtime per day. A roll can be made for the week by spending 7 Downtime. Modifiers: Consolidation, Sites, Resources, Animalism, Auspex, Protean The patroller will get notification about activities in her territory if they are not covered up. The patroller will also be notified of any Crises that pop up in her territory. 'Cover Up' Extended. Manipulation + Subterfuge - Awareness Wits + Larceny - Awareness Cost: 1 Downtime per activity. Modifiers: Consolidation, Sites, Resources, Status/Allies/Retainer, Obfuscate, Dominate, Alternate Identity The Cover Up roll is contested against any Patrolling rolls in a given territory. 'Solving a Crisis' Extended. Target = Crisis rating x 4 Attribute + Skill vs. Territory trait + Territory trait Cost: 1 Downtime per roll Modifiers: Consolidation, Sites, Resources, Allies or Retainer, Discipline The dice pool depends on the nature of the crisis. The crisis subtracts away control from a territory for each week that it remains unsolved. You may lose your hold on a territory if you allow crises to develop unchecked. For more on Crises, click crises.